It Ain't Easy Being 2D
by NileLily
Summary: YGOLotR crossover: PG for mild violence and an evil tree. Note: YGO characters are 2-d, lotr 3-d... tee hee!Please R&R!
1. Blood is a Lubricant

Author's Note: Hi! This story is actually a combined piece, written by CleopatraVII and Lily22. We intend this to be funny, so please enter this story with an open mind, and if it gets boring, just keep going! Please? Also: Please review!

Blood is a Lubricant

Boromir didn't know what to do. The Ring-Bearer was somewhere under Elbereth's skies, and everyone else was trying to find him. From where he was standing, Boromir could see Aragorn and Sam rushing into the woods, Gimli and Legolas running in the opposite direction, Merry and Pippin scampering a ways behind him, and…a bunch of Uruk-Hai heading towards them.

A bunch of Uruk-Hai?!

Boromir quickly assessed the scene again, then ran further up the hill. He took a breath, raised his horn, planted his feet, and blew his horn.

As he planted his feet, Boromir failed to notice he had kicked the gravel around. By shifting the gravel, he kicked a round, bronze item.

~*~*~*~

Bakura grinned in victory, reaching for his prize. From his position on the ground, Pegasus could only stretch his mouth in an agonized scream.

Having extracted the Millennium Eye, Bakura held it up…and dropped it. He looked down, only to see the Eye rolling towards the stairs at an impossible speed.

* Thunka-thunka-thunk.*

He glared at Pegasus. "What, do you oil that thing to keep it slippery?"

Pegasus, in pain, managed to respond, "What do you expect? It's only covered in my BLOOD!"

His reply fell on deaf ears, as Bakura was already scrambling to retrieve his prize.

~*~*~*~

Downstairs, Mokuba and Seto were having their mushy reunion (much to the disgust of Joey and Tristan), when something bloody fell before them.

* Splat.*

An annoyed Bakura followed it. He reached for it, but before he could pick it up, it shifted, as if someone invisible had kicked it. He wasn't so sure he wanted it anymore.

"What the--?"

As if on cue, the mysterious Shadi began rising out of the ground, ready to explain this equally mysterious phenomenon.

The Millennium Eye was impatient. A second passed before they were all engulfed in a brilliant light.

~*~*~*~

(Insert Boromir choking here)

"You're…you're flat!"

Yami, having taken Yugi's body over in case of danger, put his hand up at the word "flat".

"No…! My hair! Hey…wait, it's not flat." He continued patting his spikes. "Still as perfect as ever." He seemed to see Boromir for the first time. "And look at you! You're…you're…more…detailed than me!"

A/N: Us again. Thank you for reading! This was just the intro chapter, so chapter 2 should be funnier, lol. Please review!


	2. Origami

A/N: Hope this is funnier! Please Review!

Origami

Boromir goggled at the "flat" new comers. They were so thin…

After a moment's hesitation, Boromir reached out to touch the strange being (Yami) in front of him. "Hey!" he cried, delighted. The being seemed almost to be made out of paper. Without really thinking about it, he reached out again and began to fold Yami.

Most people didn't know it, but Boromir always had enjoyed folding paper into different shapes. He had had a friend who taught him different folding techniques. As he began to absent-mindedly fold Yami, he went over his old lessons in his mind.

"My HAIR! LET! ME! GO!" cried Yami, and his friends rushed to his side to aid him…to no avail. Boromir merely lifted Yami up, and continued to fold him. He was concentrating so fiercely on what creature to fold the being into, he didn't even notice the futile attempts to stop him. 

"Uh, Boromir?" Aragorn (who had rushed to see Boromir upon hearing his horn) with his eyebrows cocked slightly.

"Hmm?" Boromir asked, without truly hearing Aragorn. * Oh, what fun! * he thought. * Just like when I was a lad, hardly bigger than Frodo… *

"What exactly are you do--"

"Ow! LEMME GO!" Yami screeched.

"Boromir? Hello? Mr. Boromir, sir?" Sam asked, tugging on one of Boromir's sleeves. "What are you doing?"

"Let him go, you…you…you over-detailed heathen!" cried one of Yami's companions.

Boromir paid neither friend nor stranger any heed. He merely continued to fold gleefully, slipping into his "folding trance" as he had when he was a boy. He folded and folded, hardly noticing when the struggles ceased.

"Oh, look! Boromir made a bird!" Pippin cried.

"A crane." Boromir replied proudly.

Everyone stared at the small crane resting in Boromir's hand. The crane occasionally twitched, showing it was still alive.

"Boromir," Aragorn said levelly, "unfold him now. NOW!"

"Boromir sighed, and then his shoulders sagged in a depressed way. He began to unfold Yami.

~*~*~*~

Several minutes later, Yami was completely unfolded, and was wincing in pain. Many creases bent his body in odd directions, which did not seem to do anything to cheer him up. His eyes were slits, and they were focused on Boromir, who decided (wisely) to back away from the strange, "flat" being.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that…" Aragorn said, eyes full of concern. "Here, let me help you out…"

Without any further words, he picked Yami up, one hand on his hair, and the other holding his feet. He carried the crinkled Yami over to a tree.

"WHAT are you DOING?" Yami hissed.

Aragorn didn't reply, merely began to rub Yami across a large, smooth-barked tree, must as a teenager from our world would rub a dollar bill against the edge of a soda machine to straighten it back out. Yami yelped in pain as he did so, and his companions stood rooted to their spots.

After a while, Aragorn stopped and put Yami down. Yami leaned against the tree for balance, breathing very hard.

He straightened up, turned slowly to face Aragorn, and hissed, "This. Is. War."

A/N: Hope you liked it! We promise this will be funny and it will get more insane…we've already written up to chapter 8, but the only way that you'll get them is by reviewing! Muahahahaha! Er, uh…


	3. Look ma! No legs!

The sheer insanity (not to mention pain) of being folded up was enough to invoke Yami's fury, but being rubbed against a tree repeatedly...!  
  
"I summon..." He paused. Did he even have his cards? A quick search showed that no, he didn't.  
  
"Joey, help me out here!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Just give me your cards!" Yami snatched the deck away, in no mood to be patient, and flipped through. "Here, here, summon the Flame Swordsman."  
  
"Summon?"  
  
By now, Yami was thoroughly exasperated. "Who has my CARDS?!?"  
  
"Cards?" Aragorn waved Yami's deck at him. "These?"  
  
"Give them back!!!"  
  
"I don't think so. You're being mean."  
  
"...What?"  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, a few feet behind them, Shadi found himself in a major predicament. Since he hadn't finished rising out of the ground when the Eye transported them, only half of his body was there. That was extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't like there was anything he could do, either, except wave his arms about. Well, he could probably have done the Macarena©, though the jumping part would have been a bit difficult.  
  
So thinking, the stoic Egyptian began to hum.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami had finally wrestled his cards back, and was sitting on Aragorn's chest. He was surprisingly heavy for a paper-thin person, and had only managed to get his deck back with the help of Seto, Joey, Tristan, Tea, basically all the "flat" people, minus the dancing Shadi.  
  
He now thumbed through his own deck, smiling, stroking it, and murmuring, "My precious..." Being in Middle Earth tended to do that to people.  
  
Finally stopping on one card, he help it up. "I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone!"  
  
A random person popped out of the trees. "Witch!" He pointed an accusing finger at Yami. "Magic! Sorcery!"  
  
Yami stared at the person. "Which rock have you been living under?" He knocked the guy out with a random stick.  
  
A few moments later, the giant soldier, the Mystical Elf, and the Celtic Guardian had all been summoned.  
  
Legolas came running up. "My brethren!" he cried, instantly recognizing the Mystical Elf for the elf she was. ("What am I? Chopped liver?" The Celtic Guardian asked.) "We offer no harm! Come peacefully, lest you are upon the side of the enemy..." he added, his face falling into a suspicious mask.  
  
The Mystical Elf paid Legolas no heed, merely marched past him. Legolas watched her pass by, slightly hurt. He opened his mouth to call again, but was interrupted when the Celtic Guardian pushed him over.  
  
"Hey!" He cried, then toppled over into the mud. "Oh no! My hair!" He screamed, his hands grappling at the mud-soaked ends of his hair.  
  
"That's MY line!" Yami screamed, completely beyond infuriated now.  
  
The Mystical Elf and her companions marched towards Boromir, who was attempting to hide behind the hobbits. His cover was blown, however, when the hobbits squealed in unison and scattered. "Thanks a lot!" He yelled after their miniature retreating backs. Then he looked back at the card- beasts, who had stopped right in front of him. Boromir gulped.  
  
~*~  
  
"Right arm. Left arm. Right arm. Left arm. Clap. Jump!"  
  
~*~  
  
Right, this chapter is a bit short. Next chapter should be out soon! 


	4. Papercut

"Run, you fool!" Aragorn cried to Boromir, eerily reminiscent to the late Gandolf, who would later return in a new, bleached form. But you didn't hear that from us.  
  
Boromir stood frozen to the stop, then grinned. He had just noticed something. "Hey, you're flat, too!" He reached out to the 2-dimensional creatures.  
  
"Don't you even think about it!" Yami warned, gritting his teeth. Boromir either ignored him, or didn't hear him. Perhaps he just didn't care. Anyways, he continued reaching for the "flat" creatures, grin still on his face.  
  
"No! Celtic Guardian! Attack!"  
  
The Celtic Guardian raised his sword and swung it at Boromir.  
  
"Ow!" He shouted, snapped out of his daze, and rubbed his neck. "What the (censored) was that for?"  
  
The Celtic Guardian's eyes grew like inflatable... eyes. "You mean, you're not dead?"  
  
"Dead??" Boromir whined. "You gave me a paper-cut!"  
  
"But... your head is still attached to your shoulders?" Yami asked. Tristan, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba sniggered in the background.  
  
"Of course! You didn't expect that pathetic sword to kill me, did you? Hey, hey ow!"  
  
Yami ignored the shouts and his Celtic Guardian (who was repeatedly swinging his sword at Boromir's neck) and pulled out his most trusted card-  
  
"Boromir? Aragorn? Legolas? Same, Merry, and Pippin?" The fourth hobbit came running up. "What's going on?"  
  
Sam looked up. "Oh, it's... him!"  
  
"Yeah, him!" Merry and Pippin agreed.  
  
"Who?" Tea asked.  
  
"Uh... don't you know?"  
  
"...No..." Tea frowned. "Do you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"And his name is...?" Tea prompted, staring at Boromir.  
  
"Uh... his name... Ow! Paper cut!"  
  
"Paper cut?" Frodo looked around fearfully. "Where?"  
  
"HERE!!" Boromir made exaggerated motions towards his neck.  
  
Frodo's eyes bulged. "Where'd you get those?"  
  
"The sword." Boromir motioned to the Celtic Guardian. "Ow!"  
  
"You... you won't let him get me, will you?" Frodo hid fearfully behind Legolas. "I'm too rich to die!"  
  
"Rich?" Legolas echoed.  
  
"Er... young! Yeah, young!" Frodo said quickly.  
  
Everyone stared at Frodo, who stuttered and blushed.  
  
Just then, the Uruk-Hai that Boromir had forgotten about burst into the clearing. They marched in, then they all froze. The large, red faced leader looked around at the strange scene, then exclaimed, "Hey! Look at that! They're flat!" With that said, he reached over to Yami and began to fold his hair.  
  
"AAAARGH! You (censored)! I AM NOT FLAT! I'M. I'M JUST UNDER DETAILED! NOW LEMME GO!" Yami screamed, pulling his hair from the Uruk-Hai's grasp.  
  
Meanwhile, the Celtic Guardian continued to slash at Boromir's throat. After a long while of trying, he (by some odd luck) slashed through a nerve.  
  
"OOOW!" Boromir cried, grasping at his neck.  
  
"Dude, you just got your butt kicked by a flat dude!" said some random Uruk- Hai junky, shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, come on! They're flat!" another called.  
  
"The lead Uruk-Hai looked around. He twitched his nose in a way to let everyone know he was thinking. Finally, he said, "Well we were supposed to hunt you all down, take the halflings, and kill anyone else who was with them. But, seeing as how your companion was just defeated by a flat person, I've decided that you guys are all wimps anyways, and will kill yourselves eventually on your own. So, I've decided to let you all go." He nodded to Aragorn, then turned to leave.  
  
"Yay!" chorused the hobbits, doing a little jig.  
  
Then the Uruk-Hai turned around. "But we'll need to take a couple halflings." He reached down and grabbed Merry and Pippin. The hobbits didn't struggle, merely looked slightly depressed.  
  
"Yay!" chorused Frodo and Sam, doing a little jig. They waved goodbye energetically to their companions.  
  
"Hey, Boromir, aren't you supposed to guard those two?" Legolas asked Boromir, flipping his hair so it caught the sun.  
  
"Uh... maybe?" Boromir replied, blushing. "I-I was distraught! And I got a boo-boo! And... and, did you see the size of that guy?"  
  
As Boromir fumbled for excuses, the Celtic Guardian crept up to one of the Uruk-Hai and relieved him of several weapons, namely a bow and several quivers. The Uruk-Hai was too busy tying Merry and Pippin up to notice. The Celtic Guardian took aim... and fired!  
  
*fwit!*  
  
"Urk!" Boromir grunted, an arrow protruding from his chest. He pulled it out (much to the Celtic Guardian's dismay) and called out, "Hey, I'm okay! Shallow wound!" to the rest of his friends.  
  
*fwit!*  
  
Another arrow, another "urk", and another cry of "Hey! I'm okay!"  
  
*fwit!*  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Frodo said, pouting. Boromir shrugged and pulled another arrow from his chest, an action that infuriated the Celtic Guardian.  
  
*fwit!fwit!fwit!fwit!fwit!fwit!*  
  
"Okay, that almost hurt." Boromir muttered, removing the arrows from his chest.  
  
Annoyed, the Celtic Guardian threw the bow at Boromir.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Boromir collapsed.  
  
"Oh my Elbereth! They killed Boromir!" Legolas yellowed, hands flying to his mouth.  
  
"You... jerks!" Aragorn cried, and everybody stared at him. "What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"'Jerks'? You couldn't think of anything worse?" Gimli asked blandly.  
  
"Well, I was going to say (censored) by everything we try to curse, it (censored) censors us!" Aragorn replied angrily.  
  
"Oh..." Legolas, Gimli, and the hobbits said.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, then... "Anyways, you killed Boromir!"  
  
"You jerks!" Aragorn cried again. 


	5. We Did Not Split Up!

"You know what? Let's just stick the arrows back in him and pretend the Uruk-Hai did it. I mean, being killed by a flat dude? How disgraceful!" The others nodded their consent, and began to move the body.  
  
"Hold on just one second!" Joey yelled. "We still need to know where we are!"  
  
"And I have a bone to pick with you." Yami sent Aragorn a death glare.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as Yami pulled out another card, and the Celtic Guardian brandished the Uruk-Hai quiver threateningly.  
  
"On second thought, let's just dump Boromir in the river and RUN!"  
  
~*~  
  
Behind them, Shadi saw something rolling towards him. It was the Millennium Eye. Shadi glanced at his own items, the Ankh and the Scale. "So that's how we get out of this place!" He exclaimed happily... then frowned as the Eye rolled past him.  
  
~*~  
  
A few moments later, Boromir had been hastily shoved into an elvish boat, much to the disliking of Legolas.  
  
"But... but it's ELVISH!" Legolas pouted, looking longingly at the finely painted boat.  
  
"Who cares! We're just lucky that when we split up, the flat dudes went for the hobbits!" Gimli cried, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT?!" Aragorn yelped. "We didn't split up!"  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
"NO, we DIDN'T!"  
  
Just then, Yami burst out of the trees. "Ah-HA!" he yelled. Suddenly, a particularly strong gust of wind blew him into the river. "*blub* HELLLP!"  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo and Sam, meanwhile, were tearing through the trees. Both were short of breath, but neither stopped.  
  
"Why... did... we... split... up?" Sam gasped.  
  
"We... didn't..... split..... up....." Frodo replied.  
  
"Yes... sir... we... did!"  
  
"N...NO... we... did... NOT!"  
  
"Yes... we... did!" Sam insisted.  
  
"NO, we... did... N-" Frodo began, but, because his attention was focused on Sam, was cut off suddenly when he smacked into a tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the clearing, the other "flat dudes" watched in fascination as Yami and Joey tore after the... not-flat dudes.  
  
"I figured it out!" Shadi yelled, excitedly. Nobody listened to him, of course. Seto and Bakura wandered into the trees. "Three Millennium Items will transport us back!" Shadi held the Eye up excitedly.  
  
"Huh?" Seto asked, looking back just in time to see the others disappear. "(censored)!"  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Pegasus's castle, the entire Yu-Gi-Oh cast reappeared, minus Seto, Bakura, Yami/Yugi, and Joey.  
  
"I'm back! Haha... hey!" Shadi groaned. He still wasn't attached to his legs.  
  
~*~  
  
In the river, Yami blubbed around a bit before calling out, "I summon... (*blub*) the (*blub*) Great White! (*blub*)"  
  
A shark-resembling creature that really isn't in Yugi's deck in the TV show but is in his starter deck and in his deck in the manga so for the purposes of this story is in his deck popped out.  
  
All of the Lord of the Rings characters that were present blinked, then took a step away from the water as the shark surfaced, Yami clinging to the tail. A bit annoyed at his less-than-perfect reentrance, Yami quickly scrambled to the top of the shark's head. "You!" He yelled, pointing one flat finger dramatically at Aragorn. "Over-detailed heathen, I challenge you... to a duel!  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo was unconscious on the ground, a nasty bump forming on his forehead. Sam stood over him, shaking his fist at the tree. Somewhere behind him, Joey was running, but he was no longer on their trail.  
  
In fact, Joey was completely and utterly lost. And hungry. And... "Hey, haven't I been here before?" He stared at the clearing that they'd first appeared in. "I think I have..." 


	6. Lost and Found

Aragorn stared blankly at Yami, who eyed him menacingly. "You... you wish to duel with me?" He asked, thunderstruck.  
  
"That's what I said, fool!" Yami hissed, dignity wounded.  
  
Aragorn had been called many things in his lifetime. All of his nicknames had been given to him by a variety of different beings. He had learned to cope with all of these names (and beings), but his temper flared when he was called a fool bya being so thin he could almost see through his body. "What did you call me?!" he demanded, eyes glinting.  
  
"You heard me the first time, you foolish jerk. Now... do you accept?" Yami replied coolly.  
  
Aragorn was gone, and the ruthless Strider appeared. "Yes, of course I accept! I was merely giving you a chance to withdraw your... offer."  
  
They glared at each other for a moment longer, then Yami whipped out his cards, and Strider unsheathed his trusty sword.  
  
"What are you playing at?!" They both asked each other, eyeing one another's chosen weapons.  
  
"I'm trying to duel!" The two angered beings snapped (at the same time).  
  
"Not doing a very good job, are you?" They asked each other (simultaneously). Legolas, who had been staring from the side, began to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" they hissed at him. Then Gimli began to laugh as well.  
  
"Y-you... keep... talking... at the... same... time!" Legolas choked out, tears streaming from his eyes. Gimli nodded, supporting himself on his axe and bellowing out laughter.  
  
Yami looked at Strider, who glared back at him. They turned to Legolas and asked, "And this is funny because...?" in warning voices.  
  
"You did it again!"  
  
Strider and Yami nodded at each other in agreement, and began to advance towards them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, leaning over Frodo and prodding him with one finger. Since Frodo didn't awaken right away, Sam jabbed harder... rather enjoying himself.  
  
"Wha?" Frodo asked blearily. "Gandalf!"  
  
"Mr. Frodo, sir, if you don't mind me asking, why do you always call to Gandalf when you're hurt?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking abou-" Frodo began.  
  
"I mean, sir, it's not like Mr. Gandalf does your garden for you..." Sam continued.  
  
"Sam, I-"  
  
"And he doesn't take care of you when you're ill, now does he, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Actually, in Riven-"  
  
"And he hasn't been your best friend since, oh Elbereth, birth, now has he, sir?" Sam added, ignoring Frodo's comments.  
  
"Sam, I don't care. Where are the oth-"  
  
"AND he isn't very-"  
  
"SAM! SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE!" Frodo yelled, and Sam winced. Frodo instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Samwise, it's just..."  
  
"No harm, Mr. Frodo, sir." Sam said, smiling rather eerily.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto cursed again, now just as lost as Joey. He sighed, sat down, and stared blankly ahead, for lack of anything else to do. He pulled out his deck. "If Yami can do it, so can I." Except he couldn't. With another curse, he leapt up and continued on his way.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo and Sam continued on their way, walking until they came to a Really Large River . A large neon sign above them pointed across the river, and read, "Mordor: this way". A boat floated conveniently beside the river's bank.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, sir, let's continue to Mordor!"  
  
"Why do we want to go there?"  
  
Sam flashed a toothy grin. "Because we'll be skipping the rest of the first movie, and we won't be in the story until the authors catch the other characters up with us."  
  
"Sam, you genius, let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
Joey stumbled wearily through the trees, stomach grumbling. He glanced behind him for a moment... and ran into a tree. Dazed, he fell back, into the grass, elongating the indent that a certain hobbit had left earlier.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto walked around a bit, muttering under his breath. Why could Yami summon? What did Yami have that Seto didn't? He remembered that Bakura could summon, at least, that's what Tristan said. What do Bakura and Yami have that Seto didn't? Ignoring the rather obvious fact of the Millennium Items, Seto continued to ponder...  
  
"Eureka!" He yelled suddenly. "They both have strangely-colored, spikey hair!" The young CEO giggled to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami and Aragorn shook hands and walked away, conversing with each other. They had left Legolas and Gimli strung up a tree, and were obviously pleased with their work.  
  
"I'm from Japan," Yami stated.  
  
"Japan? I've heard of that place. Is it true that giant oysters live in the forests there?"  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura wandered purposely around for a while, a bit annoyed that the authors had no purpose for him. He was also annoyed that his yami had figured out how to create his own physical form, and was now running about, cutting down trees and laughing madly.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto, having spiked up his hair and dyed it neon pink, looked very much like a punk. But that didn't matter, for he knew that this was the secret to summoning. Perhaps the others would get used to his hair. Perhaps they would like it so much that he would get his own show.  
  
He pulled out a card, and called "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" At once, a great dragon (that wasn't really white but did have blue eyes) flew over his head and hovered before him. "Blue Eyes! Figure out where I am! Go!"  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon flew away. 


	7. Enter the Dragons

The authors realized that the Nazgul had not yet been mentioned, and were depressed. So, the authors turned their all-seeing eyes to the camp of the depressed Nazgul.  
  
"Screechy." The lead Nazgul said.  
  
"Skuh-reech!" Nazgul #2 said.  
  
Translation: "Rock!" "Ha! Paper covers rock!"  
  
Then, another Nazgul came over. "Sckrrreech?"  
  
Translation: "Aren't we supposed to be doing something?"  
  
The Nazgul stopped playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot! and stared at one another. The remaining Nazgul came over, and more staring commenced. They stood staring for quite a while before Nazgul #5 said, "ScrrEEchy?"  
  
Translation: "Maybe?"  
  
Just then, the Blue Eyes White Dragon flew overhead and let out a roar. The Nazgul watched it lovingly, admiring the way it flew and its bright (albeit strange) colors.  
  
"Screeechy... skug-REEch-EE..." The head Nazgul sighed.  
  
Translation: "Wow... I want that dragon..."  
  
The other Nazgul nodded. Then, they packed up their brightly colored Ohio State tents and walked on, pursuing the beautiful dragon.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Frodo trudged on. Neither could fail to notice the BEWD was following them, but it didn't bother them. "You liars!" Frodo shouted at the sky. "You weren't supposed to write us for a long time!" But the authors didn't hear him, for he had shouted up, and the authors resided down, down below.  
  
~*~  
  
The Nazgul followed, but walking was so slow that they decided to hop on their dragons to catch the beautiful one.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Frodo, do you hear something?" Sam asked, casting a glance over his shoulder.  
  
"I hear you, I hear the dragon, I hear the Ring..." Frodo blinked. "Er... Hey! I hear something else!"  
  
~*~  
  
The Nazgul began screeching happily, now that they were closer to their precious.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my Elbereth! It's the Nazgul, Sam! They're after me!" Frodo screamed, hiding behind his gardener.  
  
"SkrrrEEEchY!" Nazgul #7 said.  
  
Translation: "Don't flatter yourself, hobbit!"  
  
~*~  
  
A dark shadow crept through the woods, nostrils flaring. He was emaciated and filthy, each other of his ribs showing clearly. His skin was a strange pastel-like color, as if he's stayed in the dark too long. Bags hung under his eyes, yet those eyes were still alert and watching. He was tired, but he couldn't rest... for he had sensed the object for which he was searching.  
  
"Nassty hobbitsesss... they sstole our preciousss..." Busy over-pronouncing his S's, he stopped watching for a moment, ran into a tree, and collapsed on top of Joey.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami and Aragorn continued wandering, still chattering ("And then my horse threw me into the tree, and when I fell out, it trampled all over me..." "Oh really? That's like the time I had a duel in which Gaia the Fierce Knight missed its opponent and crashed into the wall..."), when Aragorn's sharp eyes suddenly glimpsed something... hot pink...  
  
"What the...?"  
  
~*~  
  
Seto sat unhappily, realizing that his dragon still hadn't come back. "Noo..." he moaned, when he realized that he had company.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yami called incredulously. "What happened to your..." Yami couldn't even said it, and motioned towards his head."  
  
"I've finally figured out your secret," Seto crowed. "To summon, one needs sharp hair in strange colors. Moments ago, I summoned my Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Well? Where is it?"  
  
"Well, it hasn't come back yet. So I'll just have to summon another."  
  
~*~  
  
The Nazgul had somehow managed to tie the first BEWD down. Currently arguing over who should get the dragon, they all looked up when another roar. They grinned at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
When the second BEWD failed to return, Kaiba summoned his final dragon.  
  
~*~  
  
As the lead Nazgul tried to mount the first dragon, yet another appeared. "Skuh-ReeeCH!"  
  
Translation: Elbereth smiles upon us!"  
  
Unfortunately, as the Nazgul resembled the foulest creatures to exist, aka the authoresses' minions, this was quite a bad thing. The Nazgul began to wither.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto had finally managed to bribe Yami to send out yet another dragon to search for the first three.  
  
"I summon... Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1!" Yami inwardly cursed the man who had named the dragon that. Upon remembering that it was Pegasus, and that he had already cursed the man many times, he. did nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Having lost his Yami, Bakura began aimlessly wandering through the forest. There was really nothing for him to do, as he was only there for his Millennium Ring, and because the rabid fangirls would kill the authoresses if he was sent back.  
  
~*~  
  
After the Nazgul stopped withering, they again tried to mount these new dragons. It was quite difficult, as the dragons were 2-D, and because the five Nazgul without such brightly colored dragons kept pushing the more (?) fortunate Nazgul off. 


	8. The Wrath of the Evil Tree

The wandering Bakura continued to (duh duh dum...) wander aimlessly. His feet carried him to a clearing, and he followed them. He saw the two beings laying heaped at the base of a tree. "What the...?" he murmured but his feet refused to stop walking.  
  
*Crack!*  
  
Bakura walked directly into the tree and fell on top of Gollum with a bone- jarring thud. All three were motionless. Joey had actually been about to wake, but Bakura's falling on top of Gollum on top of him had knocked him back out. They lay underneath the tree, Gollum snoring gently.  
  
The tree watched them for a moment, then gleefully thought, "Yay! Another one! That brings my tally to four! Oh, Elbereth and Vallor, what a busy day! Wait until Treebeard hears..." then it went about its business of silently attracting people to it (so they would whack into it) like moths to a flame.  
  
~*~  
  
A random moth flew over to the authoresses and yelled, "Hey, I resent that!" It then flew away. The authoresses stared at its retreating form.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Frodo, enjoying a rare moment of silence in this hectic story, watched in mild amusement as the Nazgul tried to mount flat, blue dragons. It didn't work, obviously. The Nazgul's old dragons, depressed and feeling unloved, flew away.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn yelled when a Nazgul-ian dragon appeared through the canopy.  
  
"What is that?" Seto asked.  
  
But when the dragon didn't attack, Aragorn seemed to have gotten an idea.  
  
~*~  
  
The lead Nazgul clutched tightly to the Blue Eyes White Dragon's head, the other mounted Nazgul doing likewise. They lifted slowly into the air. Certainly, these dragons were difficult to ride, but the pretty colors were worth it!  
  
Suddenly, two more dragons appeared. One was flat and yellow, Yami standing proudly on its over-large head. The other was...  
  
"ScreeeEEch!" One Nazgul screeched.  
  
"Eech? ScrEE?" Another asked.  
  
Translation: "Traitor!" "Isn't that my dragon?"  
  
The previously-Nazgul-ian dragon bore Aragorn on its back.  
  
Just then, a shout pierced through the air. Seto clung desperately to the Curse of Dragon (the flat one)'s tail.  
  
"Get your own dragon, Kaiba!" Yami roared.  
  
"I... can't! No... more... dragon... cards... in my... deck!" came the reply.  
  
For a moment, Yami toyed with the idea of letting his archrival fall to his demise. Then, he realized that his light would probably be eternally angry, and thus might cut off Yami's sugar supply.  
  
With a sigh, Yami heaved Seto up (none too gently), then returned to his place at the dragon's head.  
  
"SCRRR.....!" A Nazgul cried, sounding remarkably like a can-opener.  
  
Translation: "Attack!"  
  
Aragorn, Yami, and Seto's eyes all widened as their own dragons screeched towards them. Curse of Dragon easily took out Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1, but the Blue Eyes (that's plural...?) were too strong.  
  
"Quick, Kaiba! There's only one way to save us! You must... wash your hair!" Yami brandished a bottle of water and some shampoo.  
  
"...What??"  
  
"Now that you know the secret of summoning, you know that without the strangely colored and spiky hair, you can't summon! So you know that the dragons that you summoned would disappear!" Having finished the longest speech of his life that didn't involve Heart of the Cards, friendship, or a long, complex, well thought-out plan, Yami poured the water over Seto's head.  
  
"Do you always ramble like that in the midst of danger?" Aragorn asked, though it was obvious the answer was yes.  
  
The gel and dye just happened to be water soluble, and Seto's (brown) hair fell back down his face.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragons returned instantly to their cards without the magic of weird hair to keep them out. The Nazgul dropped.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli and Legolas finally managed to work themselves out of their tree. Legolas rubbed his pointy ears as the two walked along.  
  
"That hurt," they muttered in unison, then stared wide-eyed at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli finished his banana, and threw the peel to the forest floor. "I bet that even you, Mr. Graceful Elf, couldn't walk over that without slipping."  
  
Sniffing rather disdainfully, Legolas stepped on it... and didn't slip. In fact, he walked right past and crashed into the tree, landing atop all the other victims.  
  
Gimli stared blankly for a moment. What just happened? He wondered, staring at the fallen elf. His eyes moved to the tree, and he felt the strangest urge to walk over to it. He shook his head to try to banish the odd feeling, but found that to be impossible. After a moment of trying, he submitted to the urge, and began walking. The stout dwarf walked on, completely forgetting about the banana peel. Gimli, of course, stepped directly on it and-  
  
*Whack*  
  
Smacked into the tree, head first. He collapsed on top of Legolas and the flat beings, assuring that they remained unconscious.  
  
"Ow!" thought the tree. "He could've at least taken off his helmet before he cracked into me. Oh well, at least I am obviously ahead in our game..."  
  
The tree bent over slightly to ease the mild pain from Gimli's hard head- er, uh, helmet. It continued sending its evil and strangely magnetic "pull" through the woods with an unwavering hope for new victims.  
  
~*~  
  
"SkrrrrEEEE!" Nazgul #1 cried.  
  
Translation: "Mooooooommmmmmmmmeeee!"  
  
"SKRREE!" Nazgul #3 echoed, though in a different tone.  
  
Translation: "Whee!"  
  
*SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!*  
  
The Nazgul hit the ground, or more specifically, they hit the tree, then hit the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Because the authoresses have no life, a random otaku stepped into the forest. "Hey look! Anime!" He cried, upon seeing the pile of people, and walked over. Gimli groaned and stuck out a limb, over which the otaku tripped, ever so gracefully.  
  
SMACK! The tree smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
A chainsaw sounded in the forest somewhere as a deranged yami ran about, laughing gleefully. ZzzzzzzzzZZZZZ-  
  
THUMP!  
  
Yami Bakura gamboled by, leaving madness in his wake... or at least, rocks with their tops sawed off. Has your mother ever told you not to run with sharp objects? Well, let's find out why...  
  
As the mad, chainsaw-bearing fiend skittered about, BAM! His chainsaw blew up. Looking at it, his eyes began to water. "Noooo... my poor chainsaw!" He chucked it to the floor and stomped off in a huff, only to splat into the tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in response to this chapter, rocks worldwide began sporting "Rocks have feelings, too!" badges.  
  
~*~  
  
How many more will fall victim to the tree? What happened to Sam and Frodo? How does that growing pile continue to defy gravity? Will the authoresses ever go back to the book? And why the heck was Yami Bakura sawing rocks? These questions and more will be ignored in the next chapter! 


	9. The Survivors Reunite

Chapter 9: The Survivors Reunite

Please give the authors a few moments to figure out which characters they have been ignoring. This might take a while, so have some music while you wait.

…

…

…

Oh. You can't hear it. Let's continue the story then, shall we?

~*~

Merry and Pippin, mentally scarred for life, were being dragged along by the Orcs. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Orcs appeared to be lost, and were traveling in circles.

"Haven't we seen that rock before?" an Orc asked, pointing to one with its top sawed off. The others all turned to look, and one by one, slammed into the tree.

Merry and Pippin, deliriously happy at being free, began running around in giddy circles. "Who cares if we're always mentioned as one entity? We're free!" 

They ran into the tree.

~*~

Sam and Frodo continued walking. They were a bit miffed that their guide would not be showing up for a while, but figured that if they got lost, they wouldn't have to continue making appearances in this demented fic.

~*~

Kaiba and Yami, on the Curse of Dragon, and Aragorn, on a Nazgul-ian dragon, peered anxiously at the pile. "I can see Joey!" Yami called, "and both the Bakurae, too!"

"That means that we're the only survivors!" Kaiba shouted. "There is only one thing to do at a time like this!" Kaiba straightened his postured, cupped his hands around his mouth, and bellowed, "HAHA!!!"

Aragorn studied the pile. "Frodo and Sam are missing!"

"Who?"

"We must look for them," Aragorn shouted, and tried turned the Nazgul-ian dragon around, for whatever reason. Perhaps because it looked dramatic. The dragon, instead, flipped Aragorn off, so that, a few perilous moments later, he was clutching desperately onto the dragon's throat. 

~*~

Frodo and Sam stepped out of Burger King ®, each munching contentedly on their 10th burger. 

"Look, Sam! I got a toy!"

"Me too, Master Frodo!"

"Eh, these are ugly. They don't even do anything cool. Let's ditch 'em."

"Agreed."

The two walked off, leaving behind some wrappers, and action figures of the Ring-bearer and his gardener.

~*~

The authors paused (again) to see who had yet to whack into the tree, who hadn't been eaten, and who had been ignored. As they scanned this list, they realized that the Mystical Elf, the Giant Soldier, and the Celtic Guardian seem to have disappeared. Oops! We'll just assumed they managed to get home somehow, and are now wreaking havoc. Muahaha…

~*~

MerryandPippin woke up and began to skip happily through the woods.

"Oi, look at that, Pip!"

"What?"

"Our name is ALL ONE WORD!"

"Oh. Cool!"

MerryandPippin continued cheerfully. They didn't seem to notice that they were out of the woods, and skipping across a large plateau. They didn't even notice when they re-entered some woods, though not the original one. "Three bottles of ale on the wall, three bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, two bottles of ale on the wall!" MerryandPippin sang loudly as they continued through this new forest. It was much darker and creepier than the original one, but the skipping hobbits failed to notice.

"Negative-twelve-bottles of ale on the wall, negative-twelve-bottles of ale! Take one down…"

Their gleeful (and a bit wistful) singing was suddenly interrupted by a monsterous booming. A deep, powerful voice slowly roared out, "Fye-fee-fum-foe, I hear the singing of—"

"You mean 'fee-fye-foe-fum,'" MerryandPipping said matter-of-factly.

"Eh?" The monsterous voice grunted.

"You said, 'fye-fee-fun-foe' but it's SUPPOSED to be 'fee-fye-foe-fum'. Everyone knows that!" MerryandPippin sighed, then added, "Duh!"

Just then, a gigantic tree on legs emerged from the brush. "Thank you. It's been a while since I've said that," it said. And that is how MerryandPippin met Treebeard, the Ent.

"Ah, look at that, Pip! A talking tree!" The two circled Treebeard, making appreciative noises. "It doesn't look too happy, does it?"

"-It- can speak for –itself-, thanks," Treebeard muttered, annoyed.

"Of course! Of course the talking tree can speak for itself." MerryandPippin nodded.

"My name…" Treebeard began, regaining his original slowness.

"Your name!" MerryandPippin cried. "You've got a name! Do tell, do tell! Come on, let's hear it!"

Treebeard looked annoyed. "My name… is…"

"Fine, don't tell us! We don't care much," MerryandPippin said in injured tones.

"I SAID…!" Treebeard boomed, glare silencing the hyperactive hobbits. "My name… is Treebeard!"

"Trees have beards?" MerryandPippin asked. "How curious."

"So! What can I do for you?" Treebeard asked, spitting out the 'you' like poison.

"…Do? Oh! Y'know, there was this crazy tree back there somewhere--" (MerryandPippin pointed in four different directions) "—He knocked us out!"

"Really…? Well, good for him! I should promote him into Ent-hood!"

"Oh, but you don't understand! He's insane! We had to dig our way out from under a whole PILE of people! There were Orcs and Nazgul and an elf and a dwarf and…"

Treebeard only nodded and smiled, feeling inwardly that the tree was deserving of much honor. Especially if the other people it had not out were as annoying as MerryandPippin.

~*~

"Come, Aragorn!" Yami called, peering up at him from the ground. Aragorn still clutched the dragon's long, scaly throat.

"Noo! Somebody help! I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall!"

The authors paused, deciding to give Aragorn some privacy at this embarrassing time.

~*~

"Let's save our friends!" Yami suggested, pointing to the heap.

"How?"

"Universal Law #289: Any foe who has hurt a friend or friends will agree to a duel, and upon losing, will always have the power to restore said friends to their original, healthy condition."

"…So?"

"So we duel!"

"…With a TREE?"

Just then, Treebeard conveniently worked his tree-ish magic, and the tree in question became an Ent. "Yes? Yes!" The newly made Ent began dancing around.

"Wait right there, tree!" Yami called, putting a hand on his deck and pointing the other dramatically at the Ent. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Here, take my sword," Aragorn offered magnanimously. 

"Your sword? Why would I want that?"

"You're dueling, are you not?"

"So?"

"In my world, we duel with swords!"

"Swords? The only proper way to duel is with cards!"

Aragorn paled as he had a suddenly clear vision of Yami chucking cards at the tree until it laughed to death. But it was too late, for Yami was already bounding towards the Ent, hyper at the prospect of another duel.

"What is your name, tree?"

"My name… is Smasher."


	10. Ooh Eeh Ooh Aah Aah

Chapter 10: Ooh Eeh Ooh Aah Aah…

As Frodo and Sam considered their options, they decided that they missed the company of the other hobbits. So, they turned back and retraced their steps.

"Sam?" Frodo asked after awhile.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo, sir?"

"Was that hut there when we came by this way earlier?"

"Umm…"

The two stared at the hut, bright pink with purple flowers.

"The pink… too bright… hurts my eyes…"

"Can't… look away… must… touch it…"

The two walked zombie-like towards the hut. Suddenly, a window burst open, and they were snapped out of their daze. A short figure hopped out, eerily resembling the Gaffer.

"Who are you?"

"My name…"

"Wow, you have a name? Do tell!" (In some cases, all hobbits were alike.)

"My name is unimportant. Let us go inside, and we will have a chat, shall we?"

"…Don't talk to strangers, right Sam?"

"Right, Mr. Frodo, sir, let's move on."

"No!" The Gaffer-look-alike snapped, "You're not allowed to do that!"

"Yes we are. You're not part of the script." The two sniffed disdainfully.

"How do you know?"

"I've read it!"

"And I've changed it," the figure said haughtily, and pushed the two in.

~*~

"Duel? With cards? Where do I get these cards?" The tree squinted down at them.

"You can… borrow Kaiba's deck!"

"What?" Seto clutched his deck protectively. "Paws… erm, branches off! This is MY deck!"

Yami and Seto glared for a moment, but when the third eye began glowing on Yami's forehead, Seto relented and looked away. "No fair! You have three eyes and two eyelids!" Even so, Seto forked over his deck… minus his Blue Eyes White Dragons. They had… sentimental value. Yes. That's it. Mr. Cold-and-Unfeeling was… sentimentally attached to his Blue Eyes, which is why he couldn't hand them over. Of course.

~*~

Within the hut of a pink that rivaled Seto's hair dye, the figure motioned Frodo and Sam to chairs. He then stood before Frodo.

"No fair! Why is everyone taller than me?" Frodo whined. "Even midget here is taller."

"…Mr. Frodo, sir? You're sitting down."

"Oh."

~*~

"Haha!" Yami called. "You lose!"

"Oh. Darn." The Ent got up to leave."

"Wait!"

"Yes, wait! My cards!" Seto yelled.

"And our friends?"

The Ent looked at the pile. "What about them?"

"Bring them back to life! You lost!"

"They're only unconscious," Smasher said, and left.

"Only… unconscious?" Kaiba asked. "You let him paw through my cards, and those clumsy fools were only unconscious?"

The future looked bleak for Yami no Yugi.

~*~

"I… am a witch doctor," the figure proclaimed. "And I shall grant you what you most want."

Frodo just stared.

"So? What do you most want?"

"Another hamburger would be nice," Sam said.

"Okay." The witch doctor began humming and singing in a chipmunk voice… and then…

Sam and Frodo stood once more on the path to Mordor, the former clutching a hamburger, the latter glaring. "Sam! You used our one wish on a hamburger? We could've destroyed the Ring! You could've at least asked for a cheeseburger!"

"Pardon my saying this, but you're just jealous that you didn't get the hamburger."

"Am not!"

Sam offered Frodo half.

"Well… alright. You are forgiven."

Sam grinned and began to eat his half.

~*~

"Wake up! Wake up!" Aragorn, Yami no Yugi, and Seto yelled, each in varying tones of anger, annoyance, and resentment. "Wake up, you stupid, clumsy fools!"

Aragorn leaned over and began screaming elvish curses at his fallen comrades (and foes). As he did so, Gimli rolled over with one arm extended into the air.

*smack!*

The sleeping dwarf smacked Aragorn in the face rather hard, dazing the ranger. Legolas snorted in his sleep (he dreamt he had just been crowned ruler of all lembas,and was particularly enjoying forcing the bullies from his childhood to beg). Aragorn glared at him (though he was still rather dazed, so his withering glare hit some trees, which instantly turned black and shriveled). 

Seto, meanwhile, glared at Yami. "Hmmf!" he grunted indignantly. He reached for his deck, and froze. "NOOOO!" he screamed, rattling the leaves over head. One fell on his nose, but quickly slipped off for fear of incurring further wrath.

Kaiba stepped on it anyway.

~*~

"Did you hear something?" Frodo asked Sam, looking around cautiously.

"Like what, Mr. Frodo, sir?" Sam asked in return, following Frodo's eyes with his own.

"Never mind."

~*~

"NOOOO! NOOO! NOOOO!" Seto screamed hysterically. 

"What?! What?!" Yami cried, but to no avail. Seto's screams were so loud that he couldn't be heard at all, yet those who had whacked into the tree remained unconscious.

"The-The TREE still HAS my CARDS!" Seto screamed, but because he had forgotten to breathe during his anguished cries, he then fell unconscious.

"Oops…" Yami muttered.

~*~

The authors would like to give you an idea on the facial expressions of the heroes of our story as they go through this… odd… ordea:

Yami: O.O followed by :-/

Seto: -O- followed by x-|

Aragorn: _ followed by .

Anyone unconscious: -.- followed by -.-

Thank you. We sincerely hope that helped.

~*~

"Oops…" Yami muttered.

"You already said that."


	11. Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Chapter 11: ting tang, walla walla bing bang

A tall manga-artist jumped out of the trees. He looked around wildly, long, flowy hair swishing to and fro, deep blue eyes flashing angrily. "This is OUTRAGEOUS!" Armed with fistfuls of bread, he began chucking pieces upward, ignoring the fact that gravity promptly brought the pieces down faster than he could throw them up.

Yami stared.

"You call this a story? I call it abuse of anime! How could you force anime characters to interact with… with non-anime-people? The injustice! The disgrace! And making them flat! Oh, such mockery! I'm suing! Show yourselves, evil freaks!"

Suddenly, Smasher came bounding by, Seto fast in pursuit, shaking a fist. "Give… me… my… CARDS!"

Smasher merely ran faster, squishing the rabid manga-artist with a well-aimed… erm, accidental foot.

~*~

Moments later, the writers appeared, poking at the limp body of the bread-thrower. "Hey… that looks like our friend Stephen!"

"Yeah, it –is- our friend Stephen!"

Just then, friend Stephen woke up. "You! I'm going to sue you for everything you're worth, you perverters of anime!" He proceeded to let out a long string of Japanese curse words.

The Gaffer-look-alike witch doctor began chanting again, and the authoresses, friend Stephen, and their mutual friend Bob, were transported to court. Bob decided to be the authoresses' lawyer, while Stephen hired the best that money could buy, being rather rich from his memorable mangas. Moments later, the aauthoresses had lost the case, as Bob was a VERY poor lawyer. But, as the authoresses combined were worth roughly negative $300 dollars, they ended up making money from the whole thing. Score!


	12. Technical Difficulties

Chapter 12: Technical difficulties

Then, just for a random change of pace, Gimli sat up. He yawned and stretched before he realized he was sitting on Legolas. "Ergh!" he yelped, scooting away as fast as he possibly could. "Elf!" Gimli cried, initial shock gone and replaced by anger. "Wake up, you tall, hairbrained… elf!"

Legolas paid him no heed, merely continued to sleep.

Enraged by the elf's continuation of sleep, Gimli jumped up, and—

*WHACK*

--and hit his head on a particularly low branch belonging to the next tree. Gimli fell and landed with an exceptionally painful thud on top of the pile, once again knocking everyone back (or deeper) into their tree-induced slumber.

At the bottom of the pile, Gollum was beginning to strongly resemble an anime character…

And, of course, the rest of the anime characters and the fellowship completely missed the whole awakening.

~*~

Once the neighboring tree was sure that everyone was unconscious again, it lifted its low-hanging branch and stretched. "Heh heh," it thought, "that's one for me! Soon I'll be able to catch up with Smasher! But I'll need a really cool name, like… I dunno, Ripper. Or Frank."

~*~

The authors, dressed in expensive clothing and drinking Diet Pepsi ™ and Sprite ™ from champaign glasses with little umbrellas in them, stared at the pile of semi-useless characters. "Hmm…" Lily22 muttered.

"Hmm…" CleopatraVII agreed.

"You know, we're going to have a bunch of crazed Legolas Fan Girls after us if he stays unconscious…"

"Yep."

"And we probably could do something with him…" Lily22 added.

"Yep," CleopatraVII repeated. 

"Should we wake him up?"

"Naah… no Frodo competition!"

With that decided, the authors, cackling madly, returned to Writing World to continue decimating Lord of the Rings, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and much more!

~*~

Recall when friend Stephen sued us for all we were worth. Recall how after we got our money, we basically ignored him.

Yes, friend Stephen is quite annoyed.

But friend Stephen is not allowed to harm us in this story, as we are writing it, and we control wh

Stephen suddenly popped up out of nowhere and destroyed the writers, and brought into the story characters from REAL manga such as

ARGH! Okay, now that we've wrestled the keyboard back from friend Ste

Anime rules! Down with this sto

Stephen! Stop that

Mine

No

Leggo

As;dfjasklkajd;lsafkjfda;lskfjaeiwjfasALKFJW;FLIJAWOJIFEWJFAF

…eew… blood…


End file.
